The Butterfly Tattoo and The Bloody Rose
by TheButterflyTattoo
Summary: Rose was just your normal teenage girl, until her wig was ripped off, literally, and a new side to her was revealed, one that she’d kept hidden from everyone. Betrayed, kidnapped, tortured and killed. She lives a new life through the help of a Devil Fruit
1. Prologue

Summary

Rose was just your normal teenage girl, until her wig was ripped off, literally, and a new side to her was revealed, one that she'd kept hidden from everyone. Betrayed, kidnapped, tortured and killed. She lives a new life through the help of a Devil Fruit.

* * *

Author Note

Hello everybody. This is my very first fanfic so please enjoy. It's a little slow to start off with, mostly because it's explaining how she arrived in the One Piece world, and it's all essential to the story. So if you'll all please bear with me, it'll all pay off in the end.

I'll just clear a few things up now before we start. This is not, and I repeat NOT an insertion fanfic. But you'd already know that if you read my profile because my name's Rebecca, not Rose. Contrary to what I've just said, I am using the area where I live and I'll probably use bits about my life. Just because I feel like it and I can, because I'm the authoress. ;P

Another thing, I hope to God that my OC isn't a Mary-Sue, yet if she is, please let me know and I'd like to read your thoughts on how I could change that.

This is an Eustass Kidd love story. I know what you're thinking, she's crazy, Eustass Kidd doesn't fall in love, that's too OOC. Well he is, and I'll do my absolute best at keeping him in character, but there's only a little information on him, so there's only so much a girl can do. Other One Piece characters will be introduced as well, and most likely long before Kidd. I did say it was slow to start off with, and I'm a long winded person, so I'll be rambling on a lot.

The story will follow the One Piece plotline, and I read the manga more than I watch the anime, so I'll be following that. It's also set about 2 ½ to 3 years before Luffy leaves Fuschia Village. I'm doing the best I can with the information I have at my disposal, mainly the manga and One Piece Wikia; I am asking everyone right now, if something is wrong tell me so I can fix it.

Oh yeah, if anyone knows a lot about weapons, your help would be greatly appreciated. I'm not all that well informed in that specific area, but like I said, I'm researching what I don't know.

Now before I get this party started, to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the great Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. I do not own it, no matter how much I wish I did, as its pure genius. I own none of the songs mentioned, nor the technology, unless specified. On the other hand, I do own Rose, and all other OC's unless credited to their respective creators.

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts'_

**Foot notes**

**

* * *

**

**After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. ~ J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Prologue

Okay here goes. I'm sure you've all read quite a few of those fan fiction stories, girl wishes for adventure or dies, falls into her favourite manga, goes on adventures with their favourite characters, and falls in love with her dream guy. Well this somewhat resembles my current situation. However, there are a few variations between myself and said girl:

1. I did NOT, and I repeat DID NOT, want to die.

2. I do not know what manga is; I have far too much to do than read trivial things such as manga and comics.

3. As a result of number 2, I do not know where I am nor do I want to be wherever said place is.

4. Again, as a result of number 2 it is impossible for me to go on any adventures with my favourite characters, or fall in love with my dream guy.

5. Unlike those girls, they are forced to leave in the end, whereas I want to go home but cannot.

And there you have it. I am stuck in some godforsaken Japanese comic book, and am now a two dimensional ink drawing, subjected to the will of some sleep deprived mangaka, striving to make the deadline he/she has been set, lest the fans decide to riot because their new instalment of the story is late. Personally, I already have a conductor controlling my life, my mum. The only good thing from this sudden dimensional jump, or whatever the appropriate name is, is that I can finally have the freedom to do whatever the hell I want.

I was always brought up to believe that I should live my life to the full. There's no use worrying about tomorrow today, because today will soon be yesterday and tomorrow today. That way, if I've lived a good life, then I should have no regrets when I die.

But my greatest life lesson was that I should never betray my friends. "Always know where your loyalties lie", my mum used to say. She also said that "one should have pride in their country."

Now that I think about it, that's probably how I got myself in this situation in the first place. My loyalty to my country, and to my friends.

However, some people don't seem to have such principles, their only loyalties lie with their greed. Like that famous saying, 'money makes the world go round'. Who ever came up with that phrase is a genius, because it's the undeniable truth.

Then you see those bits in American movies, where someone gets slipped a twenty to 'loosen their tongue' or make them 'forget' what happened. And afterwards everyone says that, that never happens in real life.

Bullshit. Completely wrong. It does. I mean, how else would I be in this situation if it didn't? Exactly. I wouldn't be, would I.

Oh, how rude of me, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rose Blanche, 15 ½ years of age. I have long white hair that has a slight greyish tinge to it, and blood red eyes. Yes, this is my natural appearance, I'm albino, get over it. Although, I have always worn a pale blonde wig and honey coloured contacts, that way my appearance doesn't freak people out, and I avoid being bullied and unnecessary questions. I'm about 5ft 6" normally, but if I'm wearing my awesome biker boots 5ft 8", and if I wear my killer heels I'm 5ft 10". You'll find out why they're killer heels later on, and it's not just because of their size. One more thing, just for all the boys out there, I have an average chest size, about a C and if you ask me my weight, I'll kill you.

Comprenez? C'est bien.**(1)**

Now that we've cleared that up, I suppose I should explain my current predicament. Well...hum, logically speaking, I should probably start at the beginning, so I will.  
The date is Saturday 1st May 2010: the time, about 3 o'clock.  
Weather: a cold breeze and slight showers, barely a drizzle.  
Location: North East England, Stockton-on-Tees, walking down Harewood Crescent, and onto Ferndale.

* * *

Here's where the real story starts.

* * *

'_5 more papers to deliver, then I can go home, and hopefully it won't start raining again_.' I think as I listen to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse on my Ipod Touch. A cold breeze whistles past, ruffling my pale blonde hair that isn't pinned up, bringing with it a sudden tension into the air. Focusing my honey eyes onto my pallid purple hands; the feeling of intense gazes on my back increases.

I'm being watched. Why? And by who?

The tension increases as the slamming of a car door echoes throughout the silence that has enveloped the area. It's almost unbearable now, so much so that I can taste it in the air. My mouth completely dry, I lick my lips, and chew the inside of my cheek.

'_Just keep walking_' I tell myself. '_You're being paranoid and over thinking things again_.' Chills run up my spine as the breeze blows past again. Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach starts playing, and almost like it was a cue, I'm jumped from behind.

A white cloth is placed over my nose and mouth. I gasped in shock, inhaling the drugs on the material, tasting it in my mouth. 'Chloroform' was all that I registered before darkness overcame me, the drugs finally taking effect.

An orange paper bag falls to the floor. Five papers scatter across the path, the wind tousling their pages. Gently teasing them to follow its dance. And there unnoticed I slip my one salvation. A mobile phone. A single message sent to everyone on my contact list. One word. Help.

A small smile graces my face. Finally I let myself be consumed by the black abyss that is unconsciousness, whilst being hauled into the back of a muddy white van. I will be fine.

I hope.

* * *

End Note

**(1) Comprenez? - Understand?**

**C'est**** bien. - That's good.**

Please review and comment, as well as criticise and advise, not forgetting help.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note

Aha, the next chapter is up, and the story is once again underway. I haven't decided on an official update day yet, I'm currently sharing my sister's computer while mine gets fixed and trying to do my English and Art coursework as well. The updates will probably be irregular and most likely on weekends.

While I'm here I just thought I'd credit poisonliz for posting my very first review. When I read it I was so excited, you made really happy, and now I can't wait to write more. Poisonliz has 3 One Piece stories, Alchemist for hire: The soul stone, Is there a world where friends really matter? and Grimripper. All three are great and I think you should read them, especially if you're a Shanks and Red-Hair Pirate fan, like moi.

I'm also going to credit my second reviewer kiwiuchi, unfortunately kiwiuchi doesn't have any stories posted, meaning I cannot read them, nor can I comment on them.

And my latest reviewer is Art-sama. Art-sama like kiwiuchi doesn't have any stories posted, so yet again I can't comment or read them. But thanks for reviewing poisonliz, kiwiuchi and Art-sama, it means a lot, and it makes me very happy. So for future reference, I'm going to credit all my reviewers, and if I've read their stories, I'll credit those too.

Now it's time to find out what's happened to our little Rose, and I know two people who've been waiting for this, even if nobody else has. But before that I have to do the disclaimer, unless I wish to be sued for copyright. Which I don't, because I don't have the money.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the genius creator, Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. I own nothing but Rose, and all other OC's unless I've stated their creator's name in my Author Note.

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts'_

**Foot notes**

* * *

Previously: 

A small smile graces my face. Finally I let myself be consumed by the black abyss that is unconsciousness, whilst being hauled into the back of a muddy white van. I will be fine.

I hope.

* * *

**You only need a few people to affect a kidnapping.** ~ **Robert Bourassa**

* * *

Chapter 1

Splash! "Agh!" Ice cold water was thrown mercilessly at my unmoving frame. _'What a nice wake-up call' _Ithughtsnidely_. _Laughing echoes around the room as I desperately try to cough up the water. I shiver as the water soaks into my clothes, chilling me to the very core. Pale blonde hair clings to my face, obscuring my vision; I blink my eyes free from the water, hoping that my contacts haven't fallen out and that they haven't figured out that I'm wearing a wig.

I let my senses roam, searching for any clue as to where I am.

Creak. An old wooden door opens, in desperate need of oiling. _'Note to self: Door creaks when opened, and probably when closing as well.'_ The cold air blows through, freezing me in place. I start shivering more violently. More laughing soon follows as feet shuffle and stomp across the floor, the floorboards creaking just like the door.

'_1, 2, 3...4. There are 4 people here.' _I count to myself. You'd think I'd have whipped my head round to check, but I'm most likely tied up. By the feel on my wrists, I'd say chained is a more accurate term.

"Hey, look, the girl's awake." _'Just state the obvious you idiot, everyone can already see that you complete dumbass.' _Obviously if I'd said that aloud I'd most likely get punched or slapped, and considering all possible circumstances and reasons for my being here, I'm guessing they'll be doing that a lot later on. Why increase the number of bruises when it's not really necessary, other than easing my wounded pride and releasing some pent up frustration and anger.

Someone had replied to his rather apparent observation while I'd had my internal conversation. Unfortunately, I'd missed what he'd said; although I would make an educated guess that it was an insult toward him, if the raised voices were anything to go by.

Now I would really love to listen to them argue and then for them to start tearing each other's throats out, because that way not only is it entertaining to watch, but it also means less people to take out later on. You know when I figure out how to escape. Emphasis on the 'when' part. My brain is too muddled up at the moment thanks to the drugs. So I'll settle for the good old, play ignorant act and scared teenage girl who's confused and still being affected by the drugs. That way I can gather information and avoid suspicion, then formulate a plan to escape. And I'll start by asking questions.

"Wh...where am..m...m...I? W...what's...g..g..going...on?" Excellent start. The teeth chattering and stuttering a perfect touch, even if it was only a reaction to the fact that: my clothes are saturated. Oh, did I also mention that it's cold. You would never have guessed.

All heads whirl in my direction, eyes on me. I slowly raise my head to look at them; blinking as I let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the room, whilst pretending I'm still high. To be honest it didn't require that much effort, my mouth and throat were bone dry even after inhaling all that water, and I had the mother of all fucking hangovers.

"I thought she said she was a genius, she's so stupid she doesn't even realise she's been kidnapped." Mr State-The-Obvious voiced, and Mr Dense followed his example. "Yeah, maybe we grabbed the wrong girl." I clenched my jaw shut; I wouldn't want to blow my cover by retorting to what they've said. They probably think I can't hear them. Good, it means they're falling for it, and then when I'm free, I'll laugh as they're all carted off to prison for this.

'_Wait. Back it up. "I thought she said she was a genius...maybe we grabbed the wrong girl." They planned to capture me, "she said she was a genius", she? She who?' _I was snapped out of my reverie as a new voice chimed in.

"No we got the right girl. Skin so pallid, it almost looks like it's never been touched by the sun, nothing to mar its perfection." A hand gently grabs my face in a strong grip, forcing my gaze upwards. Quickly roving my eyes around the room, I determine that there are in fact at least 5 people in this dingy room. All male. The one I missed was sitting on a chair, hat covering his hair and shadowing most of his face, blocking it from view. _'My guard, I presume.'_

Tearing my prying gaze away from him, I look up. Power and determination flows throughout my whole being, consuming me and them. Pure killing intent coming off me in waves. Everything falls still and silent. They all visibly flinch or stiffen, some even taking a step or two back. _'Yeah. Bet you weren't expecting that assholes.' _

Honey eyes met forest green. Surprise, amusement, and...was that lust. _'Oh, God no.'_

Mr Rough Hands continues talking undeterred, his fingers absentmindly caressing my lips. "Soft lips that hold more colour than her skin, baby pink, daring all to taste them." Pressing his own lips against mine briefly, his fingers trail across my cheeks, nestling themselves in my hair. Disgust is evident on my face, yet he relishes in it. It's just a game to him, a challenge.

"Blonde hair so light it shines white in the sunlight. Her gaze feels like it's looking into your very soul, and power, determination and intelligence pour out of her body in endless waves. She'll be a challenge to break. Lads, use whatever method you want to get her to crack. She'll tell us eventually."

'_Shit. That doesn't sound good.'_

Whipping my head in all the men's direction they all have the same hungry, lustful look in their eyes. I feel like a piece of meat thrown into a pack of wolves. Very, very hungry, wolves. Then my attention turns to my guard, although he harbours lust in his eyes just like the rest, there's also something else there, is that...pity.

'_Great he pities me, yet he still hungers for me. Just what I need. But what did he mean by "She'll tell us eventually." Tell them what? Please tell me it's not what I think it is.'_

* * *

End Note

Oooo. Another cliff-hanger. I should really stop doing that, but I can't, by leaving myself in suspense, I'm giving myself the incentive to write. What's she hiding? What do they want? What will happen next? Stay tuned, till next time.

Review and comment, because it makes me really happy. But don't forget to criticise and advise as well, and I'm still up for that help if anyone's willing to give it.

Also if anyone wishes to use Rose or any of my OC's for their own stories, message me and ask, I'm sure I'd be willing to lend them out.


	3. Chapter 2

Author Note

Hello, hello, it's good to be back. Sorry about the delay folks, I was away for the weekend last time. But if it makes any of you feel better, it was absolutely boring. And cold. Can't forget that. This weekend I was at a sleepover, which was awesome, so I feel bad about that part.

Thanks for reviewing this chapter as well poisonliz, kiwiuchi and Art-sama, you must really like my story to review both chapters, and I'm glad you did.

I also received a review from Memmi, who unfortunately doesn't have any stories posted as of yet, and a review from klv. I couldn't reply to your comment klv, so I hope you don't mind me crediting you. Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone.

Now if I remember correctly, last time I left everyone on a cliff-hanger. Sorry about that, but I did tell you the cliff-hanger would give me the incentive to write, and here I am. Time to find out all the answers to those questions I left running through your minds, or at least some of them. *evil cackle*

Before all that, we must skip to the disclaimer, because now I have even less money than I did last week, and my computer has broken yet again. I got it fixed, had it back for a week, and something pops on the inside, or there's no power supply. It's one of the two. But none of that matters now, because I got it fixed again. Let's just hope nothing else goes wrong. Fingers crossed. Anyway, the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. I own nothing but Rose, and all other OC's unless I've stated their creator's name in my Author Note or End Note. Weapons made by Rose belong to me, unless stated or you can tell the obviously don't belong to me; because I did not create the gun, I'm nowhere near old enough. Also any plot not relevant or in any way related to the One Piece one is mine, unless someone inputted an awesome idea. And I've gone off on a rant. Let's just start the story.

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts'_

**Foot notes**

_Flashbacks will be in 3__rd__ POV and will be sectioned off_

* * *

Previously:

'_Great he pities me, yet he still hungers for me. Just what I need. But what did he mean by "She'll tell us eventually." Tell them what? Please tell me it's not what I think it is.'_

* * *

**We can discover this meaning in life in three different ways: (1) by doing a deed; (2) by experiencing a value; and (3) by suffering. ~ ****Victor Frankl**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was just as I thought. I would receive no help from the guard, or any of the others.

That was 2 weeks ago now.

They say 'the eyes are the windows to the soul', how true that is. A fiery spirit, frozen to the very core, a crystallised heart left in its wake. It's like looking into the scorching fires of Hell itself. Burning you with its intensity, yet colder than ice. Once filled with power, intelligence and determination, those eyes, they are long gone. Now, they're just pools of pain and suffering.

Everything my gaze lingers on seems to stop and fall silent. Like a predator stalking its prey, a child hiding under the table, hoping that if it stays silent, the killer will just walk by, noticing nothing. Those eyes know cruelty and pain. But they do not invoke pity, only fear. Fear of death. No qualms about killing to be free. I would murder every single person who's holding me here, just to see the sunlight again. Feel the breeze on my skin, ruffling my hair and clothes as it passes. Breathe clean, fresh, probably polluted air, instead of the stale, dank one I'm breathing in now. Even the rain, the typical English weather, temperamental no matter the time of year: the rain pouring down soaking everything and the cold wind chilling me to the bone. Oh, how I long for it. The things I took for granted, and freedom, never again will I let anybody keep me from doing what I want to do. I will be free.

White hair clings to my face, obscuring eyes of glacial crimson. A disguise used for years to hide my abnormality, torn straight off me, leaving behind in its place: hair white beyond its years, and eyes of blood like a demon straight from the deepest pits of Hell. My appearance once hidden in fear and shame, paraded about for all to see. To mock, and laugh at. Exotic. Unique. Freak. Belittled for having a few flawed genes.

I stare, boring a hole in the wall, willing it to fall apart with only my gaze. Cold, dull, and lifeless eyes. Hatred and pain, the only emotions left there, fester, raging into an arctic blaze. I feel a deep, overwhelming rage at my captors, her and myself.

How could I have let this happen? I knew they were there, I could sense them following me, and yet I still got jumped by them. To top it off, I was subdued by chloroform. Chloroform of all things. So cliché. And then I had this damn metallically taste in my mouth for ages.

All this running through my mind constantly. The past 2 weeks over, and over, and over again. It's hard not to. There's nothing to distract myself with. Boxed in a dark and dank room underneath a house, no windows, and only one door. Chained to the back wall, facing the only escape to freedom, almost taunting me, mocking my strength and situation.

The pain is my only other distraction. Racking pain courses through my body. Bruises stain my pale skin gruesome colours. Cuts, grazes and whip marks, old and new, cover every inch of me. My life source leaks out, marking paths of scarlet down my body, until it drips onto the floor, joining the puddles beneath me. Some dry, some not. Either way, I relive each moment in my memories, the pain a constant reminder of yesterday, today and tomorrow.

They stripped me of my power when they stripped me of my clothes. My intelligence is belittled and mocked, I will not correct them for fear of more beatings or they discover I'm lying. Determination is there but hidden and beaten into submission, at least that's what they're led to believe. A strong and proud girl, broken and beaten into nothing more than a limp doll.

I am a sorry excuse of my former self. A damaged shell. And it's all her fault.

* * *

"_What do you want from me? Why am I here?" The questions that have much needed answers tumble out of lips slowly turning blue in the cold, in a voice too high in pitch to be considered normal._

"_You don't know?" was the dumbfounded answer from one of her captors._

"_No, I wouldn't ask if I did. Oh yeah, who the hell are you?" Her usual sarcastic comments' flying from her mouth as she completely forgets her fear and surroundings. Muttering accompanies her stupid exclamations._

"_She's playing dumb." A voice calls down from by the door. Click, clack. Click, clack. Follows as they descend down the stairs, the tell tale signs of high heels giving away her gender, and a female silhouette blocks what little light there is. Blackness consumes her vision for mere moments, but as she comes into view, an almost inaudible "Katie" is heard._

"_See, I told you, she's playing dumb. It's all part of her plan. That way you'll underestimate her, let your guard down, and she'll be able to escape." _

"_Katie, what are you doing here? Is this some kind of joke? Because it isn't funny." Shock, confusion, and betrayal flash across her face, before settling on an uneasy smile._

"_Now, now, Rose." A hand grabs her face, holding it in a vice like grip. _

"_Drop the act." One swift tug and white hair falls out from underneath the blonde wig, settling in its rightful place on her shoulders and nestling on her back. _

"_You're fooling no-one." The blonde wig is waved about in front of her face as if to prove this. Gasps follow as the men come to realise her appearance. _

"_Don't forget the contacts." Well manicured fingers ease open her eyes and probe about, until withdrawing with a small plastic contact lense, its honey coloured concave sitting perfectly atop it. Sudden intakes of breath among all the men, their eyes locked with the single crimson one. Disbelief at this sudden revelation in all their eyes, yet anger and malice in hers. A smug smile tugs at Katie's lips at her 'friends' hostility towards her now. _

"_Well done my dear. There is more to her than meets the eye, apparently. She truly is as you described." He walks forward and kisses her cheek, only for her to blush like a love struck teenager. _

"_And even with such an appearance, she is still beautiful. A Siren like quality embedded into her, alluring men into lusting after her. Such natural beauty." The lust never once left his eyes, causing her to involuntarily shiver in disgust, and Katie's smirk turned to a vicious snarl. Like an animal she has staked her territory and will fight for the male. _

"_Why?" A heart wrenching whimper pours out of her lips. The painful emotions the betrayal caused evident in her stature. Limp and lifeless. _

"_Why? Because we want the Apocalypse." Malevolent, greedy and power hungry smirks filled every person in the room. And still the guard still gives me a pitying look._

* * *

Sighing, I cannot help but contemplate. The Apocalypse. Why on earth did I create them? I always knew they were too dangerous, that they'd get me into trouble, that's why I kept them away from prying eyes. And yet here I am. Paying for it with blood, sweat and tears. Betrayal clawing at my heart, never mind the actual claw marks on my chest.

Slumping against the wall, more pain seizes me as healing wounds are reopened. Tears gather, but I will not let them fall. I resigned myself to being strong; I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I am better than that.

Nor will I ever tell them what they want. Even if more weeks pass, slowly turning to months. I will not give in. The destruction that would cause. The deaths. How could I condemn hundred of thousands of people to death just so I can be free? It would defeat the point really. I'd be released into a world where they could kill me with the very thing that gave me freedom.

So I will bide my time, until the day I will escape, and freedom will be mine once again. From then on, I will forever fight to keep my freedom, no matter what it takes.

Fresh blood pours down my back, absorbed by the already disgusting rags. What's a little more blood to an already blood stained cloth. Resting against the wall may have alleviated the ache in my muscles for standing for so long. Or was I kneeling? But it was only replaced by the stabbing pain every where else.

Eyes slowly drift closed, exhaustion consuming me. I let the dimness turn to darkness. Sleep. I'll do that. If only for a slight reprieve, because I know it won't last. It never does. Nightmares plague me. I wish they were nightmares, because then everything that's happened would just be a dream, then I'll wake up in my bed with everything as it should be.

However, I know it won't happen. This is my reality now. Just not for much longer.

* * *

End Note

Hah, another chapter up. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy. Review, comment, criticize and advise. If not then just stay tuned until the next chapter. All ideas are welcome for future adventures, and if anyone would like their OC to star in the story, message me and we'll work out something.


	4. Chapter 3

Author Note

Hey, the next update is here. So great. A ton of questions left unasked in the last chapter. Who is Katie? What has she got to do with everything? What's the Apocalypse? Basically what the hell happened to Rose?

I love getting reviews from everybody; it makes me so happy that people are enjoying reading them as much as I am writing them. A lot of effort goes into writing these, remember that. Everyone works really hard on their stories. So congratulations to everybody on your excellent efforts.

This time I'll be crediting poisonlilz, once again, thanks for your wonderful comments. I'm glad you love my story enough to review every chapter. You're awesome thanks for your support.

As well as kiwiuchi, who also reviewed once again. Kiwiuchi, has also been asking a few questions about what happened in the last chapter, so hopefully if there was any confusion, then that'll all be cleared up this chapter.

Speaking of the last chapter, it was quite a long one in my opinion. I usually like to have them a decent size, about 1500, otherwise they may seem a bit long winded, and the readers might lose interest. I'd absolutely hate that if they did. So I'll continue to do my best. But when you think about it, my Author Notes and all the other bits that have to be put in and have nothing to do with the story; they take up quite a lot of the word count. Disclaimer time, yet again.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. I own nothing but Rose, and all other OC's unless I've stated their creator's name in my Author Note or End Note. (It's usually the Author Note.) Weapons made by Rose belong to me, unless stated or you can tell the obviously don't belong to me; because do I really look like I created the gun or the bomb, I suck at chemistry. Also any plot not relevant or in any way related to the One Piece story line is mine, unless someone inputted their awesome idea.

So with that sorted, let's start the story before you all coming running at me with sharp things.

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts'_

**Foot notes**

_Flashbacks will be in 3__rd__ POV and will be sectioned off_

* * *

Previously:

However, I know it won't happen. This is my reality now. Just not for much longer.

* * *

_**Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man.~ **__**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Slowly my eyes blink open, only to be greeted with the dimly lit room once again. Another week has passed, I've started to lose hope that somebody would find me. I know they're looking because I was heavily punished on my second day, or was it still the first. I couldn't tell you. The days are all a blur here as I have no way of telling whether it's night or day.

* * *

"_Oi. Oi, wake up bitch." A nameless voice calls out to the sleeping figure against the wall. Smack. The sound echoes throughout the room and the offending hand returns to its owner. Hisses of pain soon follow as the still body is suddenly animated once again, flying into the wall it previously rested against, then slumping down to the floor. Eyes burst open, dazed, impulsively seeking out the person whom caused the sudden pain. _

_The man yanked the girl back up by her white hair, twisting his fingers deep into it, aiming to cause more pain. His efforts were rewarded with more hisses of both anger and pain. Red eyes glow ominously in the dark, searching for the others she knows are there. Her blurry gaze locks on the people descending the stairs, the click clack of heels on wood alerting her to Her presence. _

"_What is the meaning of this? Huh, Rose. Why are they assuming you're kidnapped and not simply missing or dead?" Angry and distressed by the tone of his voice and posture. Hope fills hers._

"_Really?" The answer was a mistake she would pay for dearly. _

"_Do you hear that? She already knows they're looking for her. Now why is that, my dear Rose? Care to enlighten us?" Malicious intent and the promise of pain is evident in the atmosphere surrounding him. _

* * *

Sighs break the silence the reverie brought on. Still no-one had come to rescue me. I mean, why would they? I'm just a normal girl who's been kidnapped to the general public. My parents don't know what I can really do, and my contacts in the government only know me by my alias, they've never seen my face. So who's really going to try to find me? No-one. It was as simple as that.

A sudden coughing fit erupted from my chest, blood dribbling down my chin. My chest felt like it was on fire, most likely due to my cracked ribs. Constantly being beaten does that to your body. Who could have guessed?

I rested my back against the wall only to wince as the whip marks flare up in pain. A couple of the newer wounds bathe my back in a fresh coating of blood. I was unable to contain the shivers it invoked, the warm blood a stark contrast to my cold and emaciated skin. The constant blood loss was turning my normal pale skin a ghostly white, my hair greasy from the lack of washing held a dirty and greyish tinge to its previous white, whilst my red eyes had dulled they were the only colour on my body apart from the crusted blood covering nearly every inch of visible skin, and even the bits hidden by the scanty pieces of cloth that are ripped to shreds.

* * *

"_How do you like that bitch? Huh." The man laughed as he slashed at her with a carving knife, its serrated edge leaving deep groves in the skin, blood bubbling to the surface. But he soon stopped as no screams erupted from her. Not a sound. Anger burned in his eyes. 'How dare she not scream.' He thought._

_Now furious he continued to slash at every available piece of flesh in the hopes of making her scream or plead for his mercy. But nothing disturbed the silence apart from his grunts of exertion. _

_She bites into her lips in the attempt to stifle her screams. It worked. Not a single blood curdling scream of the up most pain wrenched the air. Teeth stayed lodged in her lips, blood pouring from the self inflicted wound. Never would she give them the pleasure knowing they were hurting her. Each cut, her resolve strengthened, willing her to hold the secret inside. _

"_Damn you. You're a stubborn cow, I'll give you that. Just tell me where the files for the Apocalypse are then all the pain will stop." She raised her head to peer up at him. Looking him straight in the eyes she spat the blood that was building up in her mouth directly into them. _

"_Fuck you asshole. I don't know anything about the Apocalypse except for what the movies say. The end of the world. Just wait till 2012; I hear that's when it's supposed to happen." Smirking in triumph. The man was all brawn and no brains. Unfortunately her small victory was short lived. A swift punch to the chest proved that. Definitely the guy with all the muscle. More blood flew from her mouth as she gasped and wretched to breath in air. The pain she'd previously ignored flared up in the attacked area, she could tell just from the throbbing that there'd at least be bruises, and that'd be all if she was lucky._

"_Insolent bitch! You think you're so funny, don't you. I think it's about time I show you your place here." A lustful look appeared in his eyes again. 'Just like the first day' she thought._

* * *

Footsteps overhead catapulted me back into reality. I felt myself tensing up, waiting for them to descend the stairs again. It had become a ritual almost. They would ask me questions on the Apocalypse, I would deny knowing anything about them, they beat me, I still stay quiet, and then it just repeats until they get bored. For the next day to come rolling round and it starts all over again.

I lean my head back against the wall, letting myself relax as they pass by. Memories continue to assail me, and no longer having the strength to push them back, I drift back into them.

* * *

_Like a predator he stalks towards her, eyeing her up, his prey. Muscles tensing, ready to pounce. Leering at her, eyes roving over all the exposed flesh thanks to him unintentionally cutting up her clothes as he slashed her body in rage._

_As he licks his lips, she knows what is to come, but she lies there, chained, and powerless, unable to stop him. She could scream, but who would come running to her rescue. They would probably all be laughing at her, saying how she had finally cracked. Now they could rule the world and cause the mass destruction only the Apocalypse could provide for them. _

_He was slowly advancing on her, gauging her reaction, or just wondering how best to make her scream. However his patience seemed to have run out and he was ready to jump her. Obviously, whatever he'd been thinking about had aroused him sufficiently; it was creating a tent out of his trousers. _

_She didn't know what to do, it's not like there was much she could do in the first place, she was chained to a wall. Thrashing about would cause the chains to dig into her wrists, and the wounds hurt enough as it is. It seemed the only thing she could do was grit her teeth and deal with it. Her virginity would be stolen from her, as would her dignity and all power she'd assumed she'd had._

_He was right in front of her now. Staring down hungrily. Hoisting her up to her feet, the chains tugging, restricting her movements. Now it would be even more difficult to struggle. 'She may not be able to stop him raping her, but she sure as hell was not going to just let him do it without putting up some sort of fight.' She thought._

_Already, he was pushing down what was left of her trousers, then onto working down her girl boxers. Once they were free he began working on freeing himself of his own. Reaching into his pocket he produced a small square packet. 'A condom. Oh, thank god. I could never live with myself if I brought such an imbecile's child into the world.' She thought, mentally sighing in relief._

_It was soon cut short as he slammed right into her, forcing her against the wall. In the time she'd spent mentally talking to herself he'd put the condom on and had positioned himself to enter. Even more pain burst to life inside her as he ripped through her barrier. The previous pain paling in comparison to this. _

_She began to thrash about, clawing at his back, desperately trying to force him out of her. But all to no avail. He was already well into it, thrusting into her with a frenzied pace. Pulling out and driving himself further in each time. _

_His grunts and groans sounded in her ears. He was enjoying this. The pleasure and the pain he was giving her, two warring emotions, but her pride won out. No moan or groan, hiss or scream, would leave her mouth. Tears streamed from her eyes as she suffered in silence. 'It'll all be over soon. Don't worry.' Was continually chanting in her head, boosting her morale. _

_Eventually he finished, screaming out his pleasure, whilst she tore her lips to shreds to stop hers. Pathetic and weak, he left her hanging, re-donning his and her trousers. Running footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and stairs, everyone emerging in the room to witness her final act of humiliation for the day._

"_That wasn't so hard was it now? Always remember your place whore." He said smirking as he left the room. All of them looking at her bleeding frame as it just hung there, limp as a rag doll, finally broken. One by one they left, until finally only Katie and herself where left. A smug smile on her face, she walked forward and stopped right in front of her._

"_Oh, poor Rose, she's just been raped, whatever shall we do. I know let's kick her while she's down." A knee struck her chest, the wind knocked right out of her, resounding cracks were heard, but Katie didn't let up. The first attack was followed soon after by a front kick to the face. Again the sound of cracking was heard. Dragging her up by her hair, Rose was now eyes level with Katie. Blood gushing from her nose and mouth, as well as the newly formed cut across her cheek. _

"_Enjoy. There's plenty more to come." Was the last thing she heard before Katie exited the room. Finally alone, she let unconsciousness claim her._

* * *

Gritting my teeth in frustration. I would have my revenge for this. Katie was right though, there was plenty more to come, they came every other day to rape me, but every day to beat me. Damn them all. I'll personally drag them all down to Hell for this. But I'd make Katie suffer the most. That betraying bitch was my best friend and partner, how could she do this to me?

And how did she even know about the Apocalypse: my most dangerous weapons. They didn't exist. All files and blueprints were destroyed; the same for the prototypes. Not a single copy on paper. So how did she find out?

* * *

End Note

Thank you everybody who read this chapter and also to those who will comment on it once they have. As usual review, comment, advise, or criticize, take your pick. I'll read any and all comments, and usually reply to them as well. That's if it lets me.


	5. Chapter 4

Author Note

It's half term people! For those of you who don't know what that means, it's something we do in the UK. We have a week off in the middle of the school term; it's supposed to help break up the term so it's not too long and boring. With it being about half way through the term when it happens, you get the name half term. Not very inventive is it?

I have a lot of GCSE revision to do and I'm going away to the Lake District for the first half of the holiday, Latin revision class on the Wednesday and MML on Sunday 6th June. The Hoosiers are headlining the event. *fangirl scream* I love Worried About Ray and Cops And Robbers. So this chapter is late, for all of the above reasons.

I shall credit the awesome reviewers now. Thanks to Kiwiuichi and Poisonliz once again, my avid readers and all others who continue to read but never review.

I'd also like to mention that Poisonliz has posted a new chapter for the Alchemist for hire: The soul stone. It's awesome, go read it!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. Yadda yadda yah...I own nothing but Rose, and all other OC's unless I've stated their creator's name in my Author. Weapons made by Rose belong to me. And any plot not relevant or in any way related to the One Piece story line is mine, unless credited to its creator.

Writing the disclaimer is such a chore. From now on I think I'll just copy and paste the same thing each time, much less time consuming. Next chapter time! Wahoo!

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts' _and_ sarcastic remarks_

**Foot notes**

_Flashbacks will be in 3rd POV and will be sectioned off_

* * *

Previously:

And how did she even know about the Apocalypse: my most dangerous weapons. They didn't exist. All files and blueprints were destroyed; the same for the prototypes. Not a single copy on paper. So how did she find out?

* * *

_**Acceptance of one's life has nothing to do with resignation; it does not mean running away from the struggle. On the contrary, it means accepting it as it comes, with all the handicaps of heredity, of suffering, of psychological complexes and injustices.~ **_**Paul Tournier**

* * *

Chapter 4

I can't take much more of this. It's killing me. They aren't going to find me at the rate they're going. They've probably given up hope of ever finding me, never mind the actual search. It's been over a month.

Maybe we should hold a party to celebrate, and they can beat me and rape me for entertainment. Oh wait, they've been beating me everyday since I got here, and raping me at least since the first week.

I need to get out of here, because it's damn clear to me: no-one is coming to save your ass this time Rose. Like they say "We are driven by five genetic needs: survival, love and belonging, power, freedom, and fun."**(1) **I want to live, so I will do anything to survive. I want the freedom and the fun that comes with it. I want the power so I'll never be left weak and helpless again. And I need the love and sense of belonging I had with my family. Adopted or not. "It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons." **(2) **Or in my case: mother and daughter, father and daughter, and sisters.

To be free, I will have to free myself. And I know exactly what to do.

Ever since the first day I have been planning my escape, I gave them all this time to find me, but they haven't, so now it's time to act.

* * *

_Crashing and curses poured into the room from behind the closed door. Rose lifted her drooping head up to peer at the door, for it to only slam open. A back was all she could see, as he stumbled down the stairs. The lower he came down the easier it was for her to distinguish another person and the reason the first one was attempting to walk down backwards. It was a table. _

_Still watching, they placed down the table and returned back upstairs, then to come back down and lay out a variety of objects onto it. Hoisting herself up slightly, she caught sight of a myriad of torture tools. Daggers. Whips. Lighters. Metal poles. Wooden flails. Tazers. _

_More clanging and...sloshing alerted me to the fact they'd returned once again but this time with a tub of water. Just looking at it I could tell it was freezing. Let the real torture begin._

Looking at the table they'd carelessly left there, with all the 'equipment' still on it. A demonic grin broke out on my face. Laughing inside, I thought. _'Imbécile. You've just sealed your own fate. I'll pay you all back; __all the old knives that have rusted in my back, I drive in yours.'_**(3)**

* * *

It was time to act.

There was one hairgrip left in my hair, hidden underneath the greasy locks. Easing myself up to shackle height, I shifted my head towards my right hand, sliding it into my hair and removing the hairgrip within. Grasping it tightly in my clammy hands, I inserted it into the lock. _'God I hope this works.' _I listened intently, focusing completely on trying to free myself. As I was blind thanks to the darkness, I had to rely solely on my hearing. Each little click as I wedged the hairgrip into the lock, wiggling it up and down. Finally a distinct click echoed in my ears. My arm fell free from its metal restraints, still clutching the hairgrip, my only key to freedom.

Spurred on by the lack of restrictions, I slot the hairgrip in the other lock, working feverishly to have full control of both limbs. A final click, echoing in my ears.

I was free.

Free!

I felt like jumping about; screaming to the heavens, just to let everyone know how much joy I felt at this very moment. But I knew it would be a pointless effort. They would hear me and I would be shackled once again. Chained to this wall, and to this life.

Now is the time for my great escape. Let them tremble, because the clanking chains lie motionless beside me, silence once again bearing down on the room.

Gently easing myself onto my feet so as not to disrupt the silence, legs protesting at every inch I take. I crept to the table, not a sound made, which there upon lay my salvation. What was once an instrument of torture, used to inflict unimaginable amounts of pain on me, will be used to secure my freedom, by killing all who get in my way.

I grabbed daggers, metal poles, a whip and a tazer. Before spotting the over used First-Aid kit, I rummaged about until I found some bandages and tape. My guard was nice enough to 'fix me up' after the beatings. He never touched me inappropriately, never beat me like the others did, and he never watched either. Using the bandages I secured the daggers to my body, hidden underneath what's left of my clothes, and in my boots. I wrapped the whip around my waist, giving it a quick tug to check it's secure. The metal poles were secured across my back, ready to be drawn at a moments notice, and the tazer was attached to my other hip.

Sticking to the darkest parts of the room, I skulked up the stairs and to the door. Unfortunately, I now had to wait for my guard to come back so I could knock him out, and then I could make a clean escape whilst killing everyone who wronged me, especially those filthy rapists. They deserve to suffer.

Luck was clearly on my side tonight, as the tell tale signs someone was approaching were heard. After being locked in that room for so long, I decided to pass the time by picking out whose footsteps are whose. A skill that would be of great use to me now. He was coming.

I stood behind the door, lying in wait. Muscles tense. It opened with its usual creak, and in he stepped, light spilling in behind him. He stood there for only a moment before moving to close the door, but my hand lashed out, striking him in the side of the neck, catching him as he fell and laying his unconscious body against the wall out of view. Then I slipped out the door as it closed shut behind me.

Sticking to the shadows, (even though they would probably see me anyway), I made my way swiftly along the deserted hall, my feet barely touching the floor. Until voices drifted towards me from around the corner, I stopped, and listened intently. Two. Both male. I slipped my hand into my boots, drawing a dagger from each. My body tensing up, waiting to pounce, those two would die.

As soon as they turned the corner I was on them quicker than a dog on a bone, slicing both their throats, jugulars accurately cut for instant death, blood pouring out in endless torrents. I slid the daggers back into their sheaths and continued on before they'd even crumpled to the ground dead. Two down: a hell of a lot more to go.

I start to move at a light jog, still with ghost like qualities, but by the time I come to the end of the corridor I feel like I'm going to keel over in pain. However I cannot stop, so I just _attempt _to block it out. Notice how I said _attempt_, meaning I'm completely failing. Yet I carry on. Pressing my ear to the door in front of me, I hear many voices, some I recognise quite well, in what I presume to be the living room, which should soon be renamed as the dead room. Yeah, it sounded a lot better in my head, but you catch my drift.

A malicious grin erupts on my face, as I swing the door wide open. No use being sneaky now.

Bam! It slams into the wall. All eyes focus on me. Shock, fear, and anger. Flash across all their faces as they register what's going on. Alas, I don't give them the chance to do much about it, because I'm already running towards them, daggers at the ready.

I plunge the dagger into the first one's heart. A tally begins to form in my head.

Three.

Jam the dagger into the back of the second's neck.

Four.

Yanking the dagger free from his chest I throw it straight into the throat of another, pinning him to the wall.

Five.

Adrenaline and sheer force of will coursing through my veins, heightening my senses, refining my accuracy, masking the pain, and allowing for swift kills with no hesitation slowing me down. Driving the other dagger into his eye, pushing it up into his brain.

Six.

Blood flows from their bodies. Soaking into my clothes and squelching under my footsteps. Unfazed, I advance forward, removing the dagger as I pass, destroying most of the left side of his face in the process. Looking up I catch sight of one as he runs. _'Coward', _I think, before I throw the dagger, just as I did before, it sails through the air, flying into the back of the neck.

Seven.

Drawing two new daggers that were strapped to my thighs, I converge on the last of them. All brawn and no brain. The muscle heads. They look eager for a fight, their fingers itching for the guns, I know they're hiding. Without any thought on their part, not like they were capable of much thought in the first place, they charged. I meet them head on. One dagger ramming into his shoulder, he cries out in pain. Dodging a punch thrown at me, I spin, subsequently thrusting the second dagger into his stomach, twisting it as I pull it back out for maximum damage and pain.

As I turn towards the last man standing, the first dagger is wrenched out of the other's shoulder, resulting in another scream of pain as he falls to the ground. He throws punch, after punch, at me, each one dodged. Spotting an opening, I propel the dagger directly into his cock, forcing it up, castrating him. His screams of unadulterated pain, rock the very foundations. Leaning forward, I press my lips to his ear.

"That'll teach you to rape me, you mother fucking piece of shit. Enjoy." Breathed into his ear, each word sugar coated with rage.

A sickening squish followed by more screams as I remove the dagger, leaving him writhing on the floor with the other one. Two quick slashes leave the room silent apart from the choking of two men on their own blood, tongues lying still on the floor with the dead.

Eight.

Nine.

All is silent.

Manoeuvring around all the corpses, I head for the door. Ripping it open; the night air drifts in stealing the warmth and all the adrenaline with it. A genuine smile is on my face as I step out into the night, the darkness envelops me with its comfort. Without even realising it, I'm running, running through the night, laughing, like a child in a candy store, giddy with fatigue.

Gun shots tear through my happiness and my flesh. Rupturing the calm night. Seven in quick succession. Burrowing in my back.

Everything seems to slow down. Darkness dances in my vision. A scream rips the night. I don't know whose, but I think it's mine. I can't tell anymore. Things are fading. I think...I think I'm falling. Falling where, I don't know. I don't seem to know much nowadays. A breathy laugh bursts from my mouth uncontrollably.

I'm still falling. How weird. Shouldn't I have hit the ground by now? A splash echoes in my mind. Water saturates my clothes, slowly turning a murky red. '_Oh, I'm in the Tees. How nice'._ Was my last thought, heavy eyes closing. The murky waters pressing down on me, my body becomes lost in the darkness.

* * *

Slowly, ever so slowly my eyes flutter open, an unearthly light shining down on them. I blink once. Twice. Only to bolt up in realisation.

'_Where the hell am I?' _I look about with frantic desperation. A courtyard, with once great columns lining the edges, now crumbling. A lone tree, standing tall, amidst the overgrown grass. Flowers bloom here and there. And a woman, who tends to a few roses. Another search proves we are the only people here.

She must have sensed my scrutiny for she turns towards me, a bright smile upon her face. White hair quite similar to my own floats in the non-existent wind. Red eyes peer out from underneath long black lashes.

"I'm glad your awake Rose." Her voice a soft lullaby to my ears, a calming sensation, a feeling of home and love wash over me with that simple sentence. She walks towards me with a graceful gate, a hand outstretched.

"Come. There is much to prepare you for." Pulling me to my feet with little to no effort, and supporting me as I sway, not knowing up from down. A light chuckle escapes her as we amble to a beautifully carved metal bench. Once sat down a sense of peace overcomes me. At least until she plops down a piece of weird looking fruit in front of me, and it's replaced with questions.

"Eat. It will make you stronger and heal faster." So I do. Hunger plagues me among with other pains, why make myself suffer more. A small tentative bite soon turns to a huge ravenous one, consuming the fruit as quickly as possible, merely to leave a funny aftertaste in my mouth. My hunger disappears for a split second just to come back full force; I can't help but clutch my stomach and groan.

"Hungry?" I groan again and nod my head at her. "Sorry, you'll have to wait till you get back to the land of the living for food. Don't worry, you'll be back there soon, there's just a few things I need to give you first." Reaching out to her leg she removes a pouch similar to that of a ninja holster, and attaches it to mine. She also hands me a sword, a katana to be exact.

"In that pouch, are many things you are familiar with: your iPod, your 'work' laptop, your mobile, a change of clothes, many books on weapons, history and your favourites of course. There is also money in there. I took the liberty of emptying your accounts and it'll change into the currency once you get there. That katana, was once mine, so take good care of it, and use it wisely. Finally, this was something I meant to give you a long time ago, but was unable. So here you go."

She clasped a beautiful necklace around my neck, the chain hanging down resting against my chest, a black rose, a heart with wings and a diamond ball all hung off the silver chain. It was magnificent. All of it was. The katana. But I was completely confused how so much could fit inside a small pouch such as this. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was caught off guard with the sudden hug I was receiving from her.

"Goodbye my beautiful daughter and good luck. You'll need it." Was the whispered in my ear before I was falling once again, and the immense pain was back. "Know this; I'll always love you..." Echoes in my ear along with the whistling wind as it rushes past me. _'Mom'_

* * *

Crash. I finally hit the ground, about time. But know where the fuck am I, and why all they all looking like they want to kill me. Oh shit.

* * *

End Note

**(1) **"We are driven by five genetic needs: survival, love and belonging, power, freedom, and fun."**William Glasser quotes (, b.1925)**

**(2) **It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. **~ Johann Schiller**

**(3) **All the old knives that have rusted in my back, I drive in yours. **Phaedrus (Thrace of Macedonia)**

Some people call hair grips by a different name, either Kirby grips or bobby pins. Just to let you know.

I think I'll do the same with the End Note. Review, comment, advise, or criticise. Your choice. Thank you, until next time, enjoy. It might be awhile mind you, updates will be slow because of important exams I do not wish to fail. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

Author Note

The next chapter has finally arrived. Wahoo! Sorry about the humongous wait everybody, exams have been a doosey. Then there was my trip to London with CCAD to view my artwork in the exhibition at Summerset House. I hate coach trips. And I hate revising on coach trips. You never get anything done; I just kept getting distracted. Then I got my room decorated and a new carpet put in, so everything had to be taken out, which delayed me even more. But now everything is finally over. Peace at last.

Moving on; I'd just like to thank poisonliz, kiwiuchi, kouriel, Yume, Msaju17 and klv for reviewing my latest chapter. You guys are awesome. Unfortunately when you posted the reviews Yume and klv you must not have been logged in, and I was unable to thank either of you for the reviews. So I decided to do it now. Thank you for the reviews Yume and klv. And everyone else as well, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ON ANY CHAPTER!

Ah ha, now it's disclaimer time again.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. I own nothing but Rose, and all other OC's unless I've stated their creator's name in my Author/End Note. Weapons made by Rose belong to me. And any plot not relevant or in any way related to the One Piece story line is mine, unless credited to its creator. Meaning everything that has happened so far is mine, all mine.

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts'_ and_ sarcastic/french remarks_

**Foot notes**

_Flashbacks will be in 3__rd__ POV and will be sectioned off_

* * *

Previously:

Crash. I finally hit the ground, about time. But know where the fuck am I, and why all they all looking like they want to kill me. Oh shit.

* * *

_**Take control of your destiny. Believe in yourself. Ignore those who try to discourage you. Avoid negative sources, people, places, things and habits. Don't give up and don't give in. ~ **__**Wanda Carter**_

* * *

Chapter 5

'_So now we're all caught up. By now you should have realised what I was ranting and raving about in the prologue. However if you don't, then go back and read it, because I really can't be bothered to explain, I have too much to figure out. _

'_Like for instance, why the fuck am I talking to myself. But that's really not that important all things considering. _

'_First off, I died; that I'm pretty positive about. Second, Katie shot me in the back, quite literally actually, seven times in fact. Third, I woke up in the afterlife and met my Mum. Although I don't think I was dead yet, because you're not supposed to feel pain when you're dead, nor are you supposed to be hungry, which I definitely was. Then again, how would I know, I've never died before. So through a technicality, I'm saying I was in limbo instead._

'_And I've gone off on a tangent again. Damn. Where are we? Ah...fourth, this tiny pouch has my iPod, 'work' laptop, mobile, a change of clothes, a lot of books and __**all**__ the money from my accounts in it. This, by the way, is a lot of money. Also, I'm clutching my Mum's katana, and I'm now in the possession of an incredibly beautiful necklace that looks like it cost a fortune. Why I was given these, I have absolutely no idea; I'll figure it out later. What I don't get is how does all that stuff fit in that tiny pouch? Which again, I'll have to figure out later as there's more pressing matters at hand than sating my curiosity._

'_Now finally, I am in a lot of pain. Again. And I'm still really hungry._

'_I'm also pretty sure that I crashed through some sort of ceiling and landed on something or perhaps someone. Why else would my landing be not as painful as it should? So back to reality we go._'

* * *

Why do I always get myself into these situations all the time? Huh, why, oh why do you hate me God? I don't even have to open my eyes to know that every single person in this room is staring at me. Whether they're glaring, dumbfounded or down right shocked, they're all still looking at me. And. Yes, and, none of them have even thought to come and help me, or the poor sap I landed on, up. Assholes.

"Ugh." A groan of pain is released from my throat. Squinting through half open lids, the light still blinds me, and a hiss soon follows. _'Damn sensitive eyes. I guess spending so long in that room is really affecting me.' _

Once my eyes were fully adjustedto the light I surveyed my surroundings. Everyone was flicking back and forth from looking at me, to the hole in the ceiling directly above me, and the person lying below me. The room looked like a bar, or at least a tavern, made out of wood. Light poured in from the me shaped hole in the roof with debris covering a fair bit of the floor and a few people as well, and the tables and chairs were over-turned in peoples haste to get out of the way. It was a bit dirty, but looking at some of the clientele and the bartender what would you expect.

Speaking of people, there were the frightened locals on one side of the room, the shocked staff frozen mid-step, and the very angry friends of the person underneath me, whose name I don't know, surrounding me, cutting off all escape.

Mutterings of "Is she dead?" "She landed on _him_" "She fell from the sky" "Look at all those wounds" and other nonsense was heard filling the silence.

Waves crashing onto the beach reach my ears. Wait, waves, beach...but I was nowhere near the ocean. So why can I hear waves? _'Oh shit, where the fuck am I now?' _

Currently, all I have deduced is that I have a lot of questions and no answers. So basically, I'm screwed. I don't know where I am so I don't know how to get home. _'__Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more__' _**(1) **I've always wanted to say that...think that. But now is not the time for sarcastic remarks, because quite frankly some of the people glaring at me look like they want to rip my throat out and a few of them probably could do just that. So I'm going to take a wild guess and say they are followers, posse, or friends, whatever you want to call them, of my 'landing cushion'.

And now I was going to have to play the overly used damsel in distress card to get myself out of this situation, and finally get some answers to the ever increasing number of questions.

Groaning in pain, which wasn't all that hard to fake; my arms shook as I struggled to push myself up into a sitting position, again not that hard to fake seeing as how they felt like jelly. Surprised by the immense pain suddenly shooting through my back, a strangled scream works its way up my throat. Blood gurgles on my mouth before dribbling down my chin.

Someone, clearly noticing my exertion on what should be an incredibly simple task, pulls me into my desired position whilst resting me on their chest for support. From careful observation and analytical skills I have deduced that my _'hero'_, is actually a heroine, female. Naw, in actual fact you can tell by the fact her boobs are pressing into my back and her long hair is tickling the side of my face. What little strength I had evaporates instantly, leaving me limp and broken in her arms.

More pain-filled groans permeate the fog in my brain, except this time they're not mine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see fat. Lots and lots of fat. Beautiful white silk, pulled taut, stretched to the limit across a bulging stomach. Slowly my eyes travelled up and over the mountains of fat, before finally resting on a face atop hundreds of chins, in all its magnificent glory. A black moustache curled up at the ends, harmonizing perfectly with his sun kissed skin, nestled comfortably underneath a bulbous pig nose. Chocolate brown eyes are hidden mostly by a black night-cap gone askew in the tumble, but still manage to peer out at me with deadly animosity.

He was furious. That much I could tell right away. The bulging muscles in his arms and the murderous glares clearly showing his restraint. I'm just going to guess here and say the only reason I'm not dead yet is because I already look half dead anyway.

Seriously, have you looked at me? I haven't bathed in weeks; I'm caked in blood and non-mentionable substances. My clothes are rags, barely concealing what's left of my dignity, and everything you can see is pretty much skin and bone. However, whereas all the wounds and the dirt, and definitely the non-mentionables were caused by my _ravisseuse_, the malnutrition I kind of brought on myself. I may have, quite possibly, refused to eat, every now and again. There was also a few times where I was incapable of eating; I think you can figure out the reason why.

Drip. Drip.

The steady beads of blood leaking onto the wooden floor seemed to alert everyone to my current condition, snapping them all out of the daze they'd sunk into. Many of the local patrons started to panic calling for a doctor to be sent for immediately. Yet, his gaze only seemed to harden as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"Stay quiet," was whispered softly, her warm breath caressing my ear.

"And don't move a muscle. He'll only kill you. Now play dead."

I could only assume her plan was to 'remove my dead body from the vicinity'. As for her intentions, I have absolutely no idea. For all I know she could be doing this out of the goodness in her own heart. _Right._ It's most likely out of pity or guilt for past misdeeds.

But I was going to take every ounce of help I got, because who was I to complain, I didn't have a better plan. Mine was only to get someone, anyone, to help me and that was what I got.

So in compliance with her plan I let my body relax, completely releasing the tension from my limbs at a steady pace to make it seem like my body was shutting down. Shuddering breaths taken in and out, desperate to take in oxygen despite the fact my breathing was slowing. Coughing again, more blood trickles down my chin. With each slow breath I slow my heart rate down, no longer thudding in my chest. My eyes become unfocussed and black spot dance in my vision. Gasping and choking noises follow, frantically trying to cough the blood out of my throat. Finally the last of the tension relieved from my limbs, my body goes slack, and my eyelids flutter closed. Darkness enveloping me once again.

* * *

Mysterious Person's POV

I watched amused from the sidelines. This is my life now. Pirates drinking to the hearts content, and the poor scared villagers cowering on the other side of the tavern. Then there's me, a pirate, 18 years of age and a part of this crew.

I've only been with them a few weeks, and all because I wanted freedom. So I switched sides. Instead of fighting alongside my fellow marines, I persuaded the pirate Captain by killing some of the weaker crew members that surrounded him, and because he was already impressed it didn't require much more effort to get him to allow me to join the crew. But if that was what it took for to finally be out of _His _control and live my life the way I want, achieving my dream, then I was damn well going to do it.

At the time I may have felt guilty over the death of the villagers, I knew quite a lot of them, but now whilst I do still feel bad doesn't mean it was my fault they died.

So here I am, trying to fit in and get on with my life. My Captain may be a ruthless jackass and a sexist pig, but he acknowledges my skills and as long as he takes all the heat from the marines and bounty hunters all is well. As I sit and watch them drink themselves into unconsciousness, languidly sipping at my own drink, the alcohol burning down my throat, I can't help but mentally laugh in amusement.

Crash.

Or well, it was in burning my throat. Now, it's soaking into a crewmate's coat, and a dead body fell through the roof landing on our Captain. Wait…

"Ugh." Nope, not dead yet. Poor woman, she's covered head to foot in blood and dirt. I don't think I've ever seen that many wounds on a living being, a corpse, maybe, but never someone who's alive. Damn, what the hell happened to her? She must be really strong to survive all that, or she's just got one hell of a will to live, because I'm honestly surprised that she's not dead yet.

With shaking arms she tried to push herself up, and I don't know what it was that made me rush to her aide, but all of a sudden I was behind her holding her up. It may have been the blood curdling scream, or it could have been the fact she woman who showed great strength, or even the thought of home and the dying and helpless people I left to be killed. Then she just kind of goes limp in my arms, and I almost dropped her from the action. She wasn't heavy or anything, quite the opposite actually; it felt like she was mostly bone, all previous muscle and fat gone. Blood was just pouring out of the wounds in her back, soaking the front of my dress, blending into the crimson corset top.

Looking up, I could feel the Captain's fury, and boy did he want to kill her. To be honest, I should just let him, it's not any of my business, plus she's already half-dead anyway. But there was something about her that just screamed 'Don't let her die.'

The steady dripping of blood set all the locals off screaming for a doctor. Not that the Captain would ever let a doctor get anywhere near her in the mood he's in.

"Stay quiet," I whispered softly, barely moving my lips at all.

"And don't move a muscle. He'll only kill you. Now play dead."

I really don't know why I'm doing this, except I know I have to get her out of here. Anyone can tell she's been through a lot, I mean just look at her, and I don't think she could take much more, she looks like she's going to break as it is.

Even with me knowing she was going to 'die', I was still downright shocked. Her acting, it was impeccable. Her body just complexly relaxed, all the tension in her limbs slowly disappearing. Then the coughing started, it was almost like she was drowning, shuddering breaths taken in and out, and fresh blood trailing down her chin. Her heart rate slowed with each new breath, completely different from the erratic tempo it was previously. Her eyes become unfocussed and they seemed to roll in her head. More gasping and choking noises follow, with more blood flowing from her throat. Before finally, she just seemed to die, the last of the tension gone, entirely slack, and her eyelids fluttered closed.

"She's dead."

All eyes just seemed to flicker to her, time standing still as she died, and the Captain's murderous gaze turned to a smug, satisfied smirk. This pissed me off for some reason.

'_Asshole.'_

And then his gaze flickered to me.

"Ah, Amity-san, what are you doing?" Damn, smug bastard.

"Oh, I was just going to dispose of the body, Captain. I'll probably burn it on the beach, or something." '_Please, don't ask questions, she'll probably bleed out and die soon.'_

"Ah, get going then." '_Arrogant son-of-a-bitch.'_

"Yes Captain."

Shifting my stance, I picked her up into my arms, the katana still clutched in her hand is placed on her chest, and I walk swiftly out the door. I continue walking at a normal pace, but once I'm positive I'm far enough away from the tavern and no-one's following me, I break out into a run.

Most of the other wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding but the ones on her back are still leaking. Honestly, she interests me so much.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" I didn't even realise I'd asked it out loud until I received an answer.

"Some weird looking fruit." _'An Akuma no mi, she ate a Devil's Fruit.'_

"What kind did you eat? What was it?" Whatever she ate was stopping her from dying. I never believed I'd meet a Devil Fruit user so soon.

"Something about stronger and healing faster." Came another mumbled answer.

"Can you just get me something to eat? I haven't eaten properly in weeks." I couldn't stop my chuckle at that.

"I can see that."

* * *

End Note

Thank you all for reading once again. I know it's late, and I'm really sorry for the delay, but still review, comment, advise, or criticise. Don't punish me if I get the honorifics wrong, I don't study Japanese at all, just let me know where I've gone wrong; I'm at your mercy. Enjoy.

**(1) **_I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more.__ ~ Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz_

_Ravisseuse_ - kidnappers

Disclaimer part 2: Stark Amity belongs to one of my avid readers' kiwiuchi. Amity will appear in this chapter and quite possibly the next few chapters as well as future chapters if I ever get that far. Kiwiuchi and I have worked together to create Amity, but the main character and a lot of the ideas belong to kiwiuchi, I just put it all together in the end.

I did advertise for OC's that could be inputted at any point, so you missed out people. If you'd like to have one of your OC's star in the story message me and we'll work something out.


	7. Chapter 6

Author Note

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry if it wasn't quite up to it's usual standard, it was a bit of a rush job to finish and get out. Please don't kill me.

Rose: No, but I should.

That's mean Rose. You can't kill your creator. And I'm also sorry it takes me so long to add a new chapter. Please don't punish me by stopping reading, it's just because I get distracted by reading other people's wonderful stories and school is killing me.

Rose: Suck up. You've left me bleeding and starving for at least two chapters, hurry up already. I AM HUNGRY, DAMN IT!

As you can see, the protagonist is getting a little demanding, so on with the next chapter. But before I do that...

Rose: Oh, what now?

Thank you, kiwiuchi for the review, my most loyal reader. Thank you to all those who read the story, even if I somehow managed to get more hits on Chapter 5 than 3 or 4, which can only be explained by people skipping chapters. Also thank you to Art-sama, footballstar0, kiwiuchi, kouriel, Memmi and xXFireFistAceXx for adding this to their Favourite Stories List. And finally, thanks to andyl747, bobbinbird, ivyslade, kiwiuchi, mmteku123, Msaju17, Randioactive-Pingu, suney, XXXXX CowGurl XXXXX and You Me Her for all adding The Butterfly Tattoo and The Bloody Rose to their Alert List. I should have done that a while ago.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. I own nothing but Rose, weapons made by Rose and any plot not relevant or in any way related to the One Piece story line is mine. The OC Stark Amity belongs to kiwiuchi with help from myself.

There done, are you happy now Rose?

Rose: Yes.

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts'_ and_ sarcastic remarks_

**Foot notes**

_Flashbacks will be in 3__rd__ POV and will be sectioned off_

_**Amity's POV**_

* * *

Previously:

"Can you just get me something to eat? I haven't eaten properly in weeks." I couldn't stop my chuckle at that.

"I can see that."

* * *

_**Keep your ears open, your eyes open, grab everything you can, react, and learn! ~ **__**Victoria Abril **_

* * *

Chapter 6

We carried on walking in companionable silence. Well actually, it was more like she walked, and then carried me in her arms, through the forest to God knows where. The trees were huge, and of a variety that I had never seen before.

But they do appear familiar, or at least similar to something I've seen before. Then again, what do I know about trees? Absolutely nothing. So I haven't a clue. They all look the same to me: tall, covered in bark, and have leaves at the top. This would probably explain why I always seem to get lost in new places; I cannot distinguish any distinctive features, and I get distracted by all the new things to see.

Now, what was I saying again? Ah, yes.

She seems, to put it loosely _'nice'_, and appears to know exactly what's going on, although doesn't look like she's open to explanations just yet. Nor does she seem to care that I'm bleeding and severely injured here.

At least, not any more.

After I told her I ate a weird looking fruit she calmed down slightly, so instead of heading for a doctor, she's searching for edible food amongst the bushes. Which I am really grateful for, because currently, my body feels like it's eating itself just to satisfy the hunger. Honestly, that fruit I ate looked far from edible, but food was food at that point, and it still is, so hopefully we'll find something soon.

But hunger is not the only thing that needs to be satisfied, my curiosity does as well, and that might help quench my paranoia. However with me being practically immobile and completely spent of all energy, I am reduced to just waiting it out.

The steady lope she uses to cross the forest floor creates a gentle rocking motion as she keeps me balanced in her arms, ever so slowly pushing me over the edge of unconsciousness once more. A much needed sleep overcoming me.

* * *

_**Looking down I see a girl, battle worn and tired, and someone who is both mentally and physically strong. Stronger than I am, maybe more than I could ever be. I cannot help but think what she has been through to get into such a state.**_

_**Perhaps that's why I had the sudden urge to help her. I was drawn to her strength and to sate my curiosity. After all, I'm not usually the helping kind, and I need to stay in the crew's good books to avoid being left behind or killed.**_

_**Plus, my dress in now covered in blood, albeit it's stopping in the case of most of the wounds, as for the rest, well they're slowing down.**_

_**I can't believe however, that she's eaten a Devil's Fruit! I've heard so many rumours about them of how they looked, to the powers they gave, but never did I ever think I would meet someone who didn't even know they'd eaten one.**_

_**It's ridiculous. Everyone knows about Devil Fruits, even children know. And yet, this mysterious girl doesn't.**_

_**So many questions and so little answers. For every answer I receive a dozen more questions appear. This girl. Highly fascinating. A true mystery, if I ever saw one, And which I intend to solve.**_

_**So many wounds, old and new, littered her skin. Dirt and grime covered the rest. Pale skin, untouched by the sun, its beautiful luminescence marred by criss-crossing cuts.**_

_**She is no peasant, or woman of working class, nor a soldier or sea faring adventurer. Such fair skin is only that of nobility. But how could a noble, and a woman no less, be so strong; any less of a person would have died already from such injuries. And yet, she clings to life. Such determination can only come from true strength.**_

_**She really is quite interesting. To eat a Devil's Fruit that would stop her dying, and she must have ate it after she acquired these injuries otherwise she'd know how to use the Fruit's power to heal herself.**_

_**"Why aren't you dead yet?" I mumbled aloud. Asking myself was getting me nowhere, because only she has the answers, and when I thought that the first time, I never expected an answer. Such a simple answer to such a difficult question.**_

* * *

_Running through the town constantly looking around her, a young woman carried another in her arms. Her very aura screamed desperation as she stared down at the frail body in her arms._

"_Why aren't you dead yet?" Slipped from her lips. A simple question to ask, but such a complex one to answer._

"_Some weird looking fruit." At least not in the broken women's eyes. Such innocence at such an answers true meaning, and only one way to interpret it in the other woman's eyes. 'An Akuma no mi, she ate a Devil's Fruit.' Was the first and only thought to come to mind._

"_What kind did you eat? What was it?" Even more desperation laces her tone, but curiosity weaves its way in as well. Whatever she ate was stopping her from dying. But its abilities stunted because of ignorance._

"_Something about stronger and healing faster." Came another mumbled answer. Yet instead of answering some, it only invokes more questions. _

"_Can you just get me something to eat? I haven't eaten properly in weeks." More simple thinking and innocence exudes from her, but so blunt and tactless, and more like a command than a request. A chuckle wound its way from her throat at that. One look at her skeletal figure and anyone could tell._

"_I can see that."_

* * *

**_I chuckled again at the memory. As soon as she'd said that I veered of into the forest, heading in the direction of the beach, my all-out sprint slowing to a paced run. Along the way, I searched for edible plants or herbs to stop infection. The abilities she gained from the Devil's Fruit may heal all the gashes and stop the blood, but I doubt it'll heal the wound if it's infected. Also the smell of all this blood is bound to attract some animals, and I'll kill it then we can roast it on a fire to eat. I myself haven't eaten yet, but my hunger is probably nothing in comparison to hers. Hopefully the smoke from the fire will smell like burning flesh and no-one will come looking for me, still thinking I'm burning her body._**

**_She may look strong, but she is so fragile and lost. She's still nothing but an ordinary teenage girl, the only difference is she's been forced to grow up quickly. Too quickly. _**

**_Honestly speaking, she looks like she's been to hell and back with the state she's in. I can only imagine the pain and suffering she's been through and still going through._**

**_A break in the trees appears just up ahead, with the rolling waves breaking against the sandy beach which is already in sight. Soon enough I can feel the slight changes in the soil; the sand mixed with the fallen leaves and broken branches underfoot creating softer footing. _**

**_Loud snorting from behind me alerted me to the carnivorous wild boars that had caught the scent of blood. Even though we've only been here a few days, and didn't intend to stay for much longer, I had checked out the local wildlife just to be on the cautious side. You never know when being in the company of so many male crew members can get too much for you. _**

**_Swiftly dodging to the left to avoid an incoming charge from behind, I realise it is not only big but fast, and I cannot kill it by shooting it unless I wish to alert the pirates to something being wrong. I also cannot fight hand to hand well enough to go against a beast because of its animalistic instinctual fighting. Not to mention those tusks look like they could tear straight through me. So the only way to kill it quickly before any damage can be sustained on my part, or further damage on hers, is to shoot it dead with one shot. Hopefully those bastards either won't notice it or won't care to come looking._**

**_Tightening my grip and switching her position, I grip my pistol and pull it free from its holster. Aim. Fire. Dead. Blood sprays from the hole in it's head, only to crumple to the ground shortly after. _**

****

_Securing my pistol back in the holster and my grip on her, I continue on my way towards the beach resuming my previous pace. I'd come back for the body after I've set her down and started a fire, because tending to all her wounds came first, and that would be one hell of long job._

* * *

I must have passed out again at some point, because before I know it I can smell burning flesh. Smoke fills my sense and I can feel my eyes watering already.

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I find a lot of the pain from my wounds has reduced to a dull ache, which I can easily push to the back of my mind. However, the hunger is consuming me and it feels like I have acid coursing through my veins. I feel weak and spent.

My bones are poking out of the skin and I look even more malnourished than I did the last time I awoke. Truth be told, I look like a corpse. Gaunt skin pulled taut across my figure in a different way to that guy's shirt over all his fat. You'd be lucky if you could find an ounce of fat on me. Anorexic to the extreme.

And there, right in front of me, was food. I was drooling at the sight; I was so hungry I could eat a scabby horse.** (1) **But I guess I could settle for boar. At least I think it's a boar. It's a little bigger than I thought it would be.

As I attempt to crawl to the food, because standing up and walking is out of the question, I notice a restriction in my movements, one which can only come from excessive bandaging. But eat now, think later.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I managed to crawl my way towards the food. I was far enough away from the fire that the cinders wouldn't singe the rags or the bandages, yet still close enough that I felt the warmth from it. There it was, in all its sweet, delicious glory, food. It was a god send.

The shifting of sand told me immediately that someone was approaching, nevertheless I let them approach, my reason: I was in no fit state to move, let alone fight. Plus someone brought me here, and that same someone left me this soon to be delicious meal and tended to my wounds, so they couldn't be all bad. But if they were, well, I'd just have to get rid of them instead.

But as of now, they could have answers to all the questions I have racing through my head. I could find out where I am, why I'm not dead, because I should be dead, and what I should do from here on out.

Let's face it, I died for a bit, there's no doubt about that, but now I'm alive, and somewhere completely different to where I was last. I was nowhere near the beach, or a giant forest. I was falling into the River Tees, the disgusting and murky River Tees.

They're not that far from me now, maybe a few meters; I would turn and look, but that requires moving, and that requires energy, and energy is something I just don't have right now.

"I see you're awake, again. This time for good I hope." A shy female voice comes from my left. The loud growling of my stomach suddenly making itself known, followed by a steady blush streaming across my face. Her carefree laughter resonates around me making me blush even more.

"And hungry apparently." The laughter slowly dwindling down into a few mere chuckles.

"Don't worry; the boar should be done shortly, until then, help yourself to the fruit." I only just noticed the fruit she'd placed down on my left. Shooting a dubious look at the fruit, I contemplated the memory of the last piece of fruit I ate, which hadn't been very appetizing, and had left an even worse after taste in my mouth. One that I could still taste even now, unfortunately.

As if sensing my inner turmoil she was quick to reassure me.

"None of it is poisonous, and it's all safe to eat. Just try some; you need to eat to build up your strength."

That was true, very true indeed. I could barely lift my arms to pick up a piece of fruit, all the while they shook, grains of sand falling out of the tightly wound bandages. They shook even more as I raised my arm towards my mouth, the piece of fruit dangling precariously between my fingers. After a lot of struggling I was happily chewing the piece of fruit in my mouth, relishing in the relief I felt at this miniscule amount of food. However this was short lived, because the relief vanished as quickly as it came, replaced by the mounting insatiable hunger.

The little energy I received from the fruit was burned in the effort to pick up more fruit, which was then stuffed into my mouth. At this point I was just working on getting as much food into my stomach as quickly as possible. I didn't care how this might look to her or about manners or anything of the sort.

Before long all the fruit was gone and the meat was done. I looked at her expectantly as she took it off the spit and started butchering it. Bit, by bit, it was hacked into pieces. First the skin was slowly peeled away; then the head was severed clean off. Legs torn from their sockets before being hacked straight off. Flesh was torn from bones, tender with the juices running down.

Every move she made was with precision, as if she knew exactly where to cut. Where to kill.

My eyes raked over her, analysing every minute detail. Waist length dark auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, loose hairs that had slipped free had fallen framing her face. Hazel eyes peer out underneath black lashes, curiosity burning as she raked me with her own intense gaze. A white puffy sleeved blouse could be seen underneath a plain black dress, leather belts kept the sleeves tight against her arms, and a plain black ribbed hung down in a bow from under her collar. Black sleeves, unattached from the actual dress clung to her arms like a second skin, again held tight with black leather belts.

My gaze travelled down noticing the large dark red stain covering nearly the entire front of her torso. Blood. My blood.

Further down it went, discovering the rest of the dress. It ended in a slight ruffle just above the knee, gently flowing around her legs in the slight breeze. Then began the over the knee socks, black once again, disappearing into almost knee high black leather boots with half a dozen buckles on each boot.

Overall, with that deadly smirk she looked quite kick ass, an angel of death.

"So, who are you?"

"Amity. Stark Amity."

* * *

End Note

Amity has finally been revealed. And Rose has finally been fed, so no she can stop complaining. Also I am deeply sorry for the incredibly long delay, school has been a bitch lately, and I can never seem to get the time to do anything anymore. But that's what you get in your final year. I hate GCSE's!

Anyway, thank you all for reading once again. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. And if you're feeling generous then review and tell me your comments, because I need all the help I can get.

Any ideas for the future are welcome and the same goes for OC's. I'll try my best to fit them in somewhere along the line. I'm struggling to put everything together with my lack of inspiration.

**(1) **I was so hungry I could eat a scabby horse.

**WARNING: **I do not actually know what it means, it was just a saying my mum told me. If you do know what it means...TELL ME! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note

Argh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, again. But I've finally gotten round to releasing the new chapter. Wahoo! I know this is no excuse, but I have been really busy with school work and exams, and I'm sorry to admit it but it's only going to get worse.

So I'd like to thank every single person who reads this story for continuing to read and bearing with the long overdue updates. But this is my Christmas present to all of you, so please enjoy! Even though it's late, again.

On to the thank yous:

Thank you to Regsd for reviewing Chapter 5, I think or is it Chapter 4, and Chapter 6 as well. Thank you toJen567 for reviewing chapter 6 and ichigo1508 for reviewing chapter 6 as well. Thank you to sucker4villans for reviewing chapter 1 and thank you to Youz for reviewing the Prologue and chapter 6. Anyway thank you for the reviews, I love the comments people make, they really make my day when I actually log in and check.

Thank you to DestinyIntertwined, Regsd, smexyforever, Insanity-Red, and Youz for all adding this story to your Favourites List. Also thank you to PepperMist, Jen567 and Sou desu ka. Meh. Kami korosu, for all adding this to your Story Alert List.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation. I own nothing but Rose, weapons made by Rose and any plot not relevant or in any way related to the One Piece story line is mine. The OC Stark Amity belongs to kiwiuchi with help from myself.

* * *

Normal POV

_'Thoughts'_ and_ sarcastic remarks_

**Foot notes**

_Flashbacks will be in 3__rd__ POV and will be sectioned off_

Amity's POV

* * *

Previously: 

"So, who are you?"

"Amity. Stark Amity."

* * *

_**What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from.**__**~ T.S. Eliot quotes**_

* * *

Chapter 7

A pondering look overcomes my face as the endless questions continue to float about in my head. Each answered question only conjures a few more to take its place.

But now I have a name to a face. The only person I know in this entire place.

A frown replaces the pondering look as my situation finally dawns on me; I am a complete stranger to everything in this place, world, dimension. I don't even know what to call it. Whatever the circumstances, I am alone, and vulnerable. Vulnerable because I am different – I do not know how to act here, how to talk, or anything about this place in general.

Almost like a switch had been flipped memories flooded my head.

* * *

_Reaching out to her leg she removes a pouch similar to that of a ninja holster, and attaches it to mine. She also hands me a sword, a katana to be exact._

"_In that pouch, are many things you are familiar with: your iPod, your 'work' laptop, your mobile, a change of clothes, many books on weapons, history and your favourites of course. There is also money in there. I took the liberty of emptying your accounts and it'll change into the currency once you get there. That katana was once mine, so take good care of it, and use it wisely. Finally, this was something I meant to give you a long time ago, but was unable. So here you go." _

* * *

The pouch. Mum's katana. _'Where are they?' _Pure horror engulfs my very being, never have I been so terrified, not even during _that_. '_That katana was once mine, so take good care of it, and use it wisely.' _Continued to echo throughout my head.

My heart clenched, and my chest tightened, as the panic and fear started to settle in; breathing became difficult, and my eyes flicked from side to side, searching for my lost possessions.

"Where've they gone?" Each word sounding hoarse and an entire octave higher because of the panic.

"Where's what gone? Calm down, please. " Now Amity was starting to panic, and it was only making me worse.

"Mum's gifts. Her katana and the pouch. It was right on my leg, and the katana was in my hand, I made sure I didn't let go. I said I'd take care of it. She entrusted it to me. Where is it?"

By now tears had started to slip down my cheeks unnoticed and I had started to hyperventilate. I was bordering on hysteria. _'I can't lose the only thing that was precious to her. One of my only connections to her. I'd never forgive myself. Ever.'_

"Its right here: they're right here. So please calm down." She said to me, pleading as she placed them right in front of me.

My breathing began to slow and all the tension expelled from my body, gently caressing the sheath eased all the fear and the panic away.

* * *

"So Amity, mind telling me where the hell I am?" It was as if by magic, with those simple words, everything in the past few moments was erased as if it never happened. Completely forgotten in my mind, but my complete 180 seemed to confuse Amity to no end if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

"Ugh...yeah, we're on the island Toroa in West Blue." And now it was my turn to be completely confused.

"Toroa? West Blue? I know my geography is pretty shit, but where on earth is that?" I questioned her. "I've never even heard of those." I muttered to myself.

The shocked expression now on her face rivalled that of her previous one of confusion, and to be honest, it was quite an amusing sight.

"What planet have you been living on to not know where West Blue is?"

"Clearly not this one." Was my witty retort, not only was this true, but it was a pretty good comeback if I do say so myself.

By now, whether it was physically possible or not, Amity looked even more dumbfounded than before.

"You're not from this planet." A sceptical look overcame my face as I thought over what we'd both just said.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Even as I answered with that I had already begun to contemplate exactly what was going on, and what all of this meant.

Clearly I myself, subconsciously or not, have realised that I'm no longer in the world in which I had called home, and have somehow, way or another, have been transported to this world instead. But why?

That is the ultimate question. Why?

And I _think_ I may know the answer, with the operative word being _'think'_.

If my hypothesis is correct, then the only plausible explanation is that I have transcended through time and space in some sort of trans-dimensional vortex only to arrive in an alternate universe, resulting in me cheating death by eating some bizarre, foul-tasting fruit of which is a natural occurrence in this world.

Or I died and this is heaven.

But then again, you're not supposed to feel pain in heaven, and I was in a lot of pain when I arrived here. And shouldn't there be big, pearly, white gates that I go through to get into heaven; judged on my sins by John, or something along those lines.

Although, this could be hell - I'm supposed to be eternally tortured in hell by little demons with pitchforks after all. However I think that might just be a myth, the part about the little demons with pitchforks that is.

Yet I managed to keep the Apocalypse from falling into the wrong hands, well any hands at all, so I don't think I really deserve to be in hell. Then again I made the Apocalypse and that could definitely tip the scale, or else just drown me in sin for what could have happened, and might well still happen. I can just pray that that doesn't ever happen, even though I have nothing to pray to because I don't believe in God. What God would really allow so much shit to happen to the world he created and the people he created in his image?

On the other hand, I'm not an expert so I couldn't say for sure about any of this. I could just be in a coma and this is all being cooked up by a very overactive imagination. This isn't exactly my field of expertise here. I'm more of a weapons-of-mass-destruction kind of girl than an outer-space-and-dimensional-travel kind.

Apparently while I'd been having my inner monologue Amity had been trying to gain my attention, and I was informed of this in quite a _'gentle manner'_: a slap across the face. A very effective method I might add, albeit slightly painful on my part. But I've felt worse before.

"Was that really necessary? A simple tap on the shoulder couldn't suffice?" I asked whilst rubbing my right cheek to relieve the stinging sensation, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"It got your attention though didn't it?" I couldn't argue with that, it definitely got my attention.

"Fair enough. Now what is it you wanted from me?"

"If you're not from this world then where are you from? How did you get here? How did you eat a Devil Fruit?..." Endless questions just poured from her mouth, many of which I'd already asked myself, and nearly all I had no answer for. Apart from her last question, now this really brought the reality of everything crashing down on me.

"How are you going to get back?" I really didn't know. In spite of this it also brought forth another question. Did I even want to go back?

A life of deceit and betrayal; a double life, hidden from everyone; fighting for a place in society and the respect I deserve; with not a single person knowing who _I_ really am. Is that what I really wanted to go back to? Now you may be thinking, well what about your family? Not even they knew who I really was, and how can you love someone you know nothing about.

The more I thought about it the more I seemed to make up my mind: I was going to stay. Obviously I didn't know how to get back, and I'd been brought here for a reason. Perhaps this was my chance at a new life –fresh start so to speak. After the state I was in when I crash landed here I'd say I probably died in my old world. Already, I was starting to refer to it as my old world.

Looks like I've decided.

And on that thought I was suddenly reminded of a saying "_Life is like a game of cards. The hand that is dealt to you represents determinism; the way you play it is free will." _**(1)** I was given this chance at a new life, but it's up to me to decide what to do with it, and I want to be free. Free to do whatever I want. Free to live a life of no regrets. Free to just live and be, well me.

Even now Amity was still rattling off more and more questions that she thinks need to be answered. I don't think so. The only question that really matters to me is what am I going to do first?

Leaning forward I pressed a hand against her mouth, all questions stopped and silence was reigned in. A serene smile graced my lips as the storm inside me finally seemed to quiet. All those chains I'd used to mentally lock myself away were falling to the ground around me, dissolving into nothing.

"Don't have an aneurism over nothing, none of that matters to me, all I want to know is what can I do so I can be completely free? Somehow I've been blessed with a new life, and I intend to live it to its fullest."

As I removed my hand from against her lips it revealed a grin so wide it would rival the Cheshire Cat's. Something tells me she knows exactly what I want and I should be very afraid, but it only stirs up something inside me and I can't wait.

"You want to be completely free you say. Live life to the fullest." Her grin seemed to grow wider with each word spoken. Like it was contagious, a matching grin wormed its way onto my face.

"Then you'll have to become a pirate."

"A pirate?" Was my sceptical reply. Her smile almost seemed to falter at my tone.

"Sounds like fun." Only for it to return full force with those three simple words.

* * *

After launching into a lengthy discussion about the world, pirate, and marines and looking through some of the history books in my ninja pouch to further explain things. Apparently mum had prepared everything for my arrival in this world, so it's not too surprising to see she meant history books for this world. I should have seen it coming really, why else would she empty _all _of my accounts and for the currency to change. I mean I have quite a few different accounts, all containing quite a sum of money in each. Now it's called Belli and I think it increased it in value_ just a tad. _When I say that I mean a lot. What was nearly £3 million jumped to nearly 30 million Belli.

I guess I really do owe her a lot. I realise she's my mum and it's her job to look out for me and prepare me for life, but she's done far more than that. She gave me life the day I was born, saved me from death, and even gave me a new life. She's more than a mum, she's the best mum anyone could ever ask for, and I really wish I'd got to know her. Still just seeing her and getting to talk to her at all, knowing she loves me for me, is good enough for me.

I owe Amity as well: for saving my life and helping me get adjusted to this world. My first friend.

* * *

By now the sun was beginning to set, casting its fiery glow across the sky, the clouds a dark shade of purple. Time sure had flown.

We'd cleaned the fire away, and created a sort of marker out of twigs in the shape of a cross as a reminder the end of one life, and the beginning of another. It was also in case anyone from her crew came looking to see what she'd been doing.

I'd bathed in the sea in the hope of removing some of the blood and grime from my body. With Amity's help of course, because I'm a Devil Fruit user I can no longer swim, and if I ever fall into the sea I will, without a doubt, drown. I got most of it off, but my hair was a different story. It refused to come out, at all, and it looked like we were only making it worse. So I just decided to cut it off. Amity cut a lot off, in the end everything was completely uneven and I had two really long pieces. Yet somehow it looked incredible, like that was how it was meant to be, and I loved it.

As for my clothes, we just burned the scraps of cloths and I changed into one of change of clothes that was in the ninja pouch. Everything just seemed to fall into place now. I wasn't the same as I was before; I was something new, but still me.

I was dressed in a plain black, hooded dress with a long, sleeveless black jacket over the top, thigh high black socks, and black combat boots. The jacket itself wasn't much longer than the dress ending about mid-thigh and had a silver cross each side stretching all the way to the bottom. Each arm adorned a fingerless glove reaching just short of my shoulders, leather buckles holding it up; another leather buckle was at the wrists and a silver cross on the hands. A black leather choker was buckled around my throat and my mother's necklace hung round my neck, resting on my chest.

Finally to complete the outfit. My black ninja pouch was attached to my right thigh and mum's katana rested on my left hip.

Looking at my reflection in the water it was hard to believe this was what I looked like. I smiled. This was me. _'I hope I make you proud mum.'_

Amity was about ready to leave to rejoin her crew before they got too suspicious when she turned to me.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Not goodbye. See you later. We'll meet again Amity, somehow, somewhere, we'll meet again."

As we turned to go our separate ways she turned to me once again.

"You know, I still don't know your name." I paused. My name.

"My name..."

Rose Blanche. Or I guess in this world its Blanche Rose. White Rose. I don't think that's quite fitting anymore, I'm no longer pure white, I'm tainted. Neither white nor black, good nor evil, somewhere in the middle. More of a shade of grey. A shadow. Shadow Rose. Yes.

"Kage Rose." I smirked over my shoulder and continued to walk away from the ending of the old life towards the beginning of my new one as Kage Rose.

* * *

End Note

Everyone thanks for continuing to read my story again and again, and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Review and tell me all your comments on how you think the story could be improved for the future chapters, because I need all the help I can get. I'm serious on that last part.

I hope you had a Merry Christmas everyone, and I wish you a Happy New Year.

**(1) **Life is like a game of cards. The hand that is dealt to you represents determinism; the way you play it is free will. ~ Jawaharlal Nehru


End file.
